Field
The present disclosure relates to a smart bed, and a user state monitoring system and a user state monitoring method using the same, and more particularly, to a smart bed that can accurately detect a state of a user and monitor the state of the user by using a flexible tactile sensor, and a user state monitoring system and a user state monitoring method using the same.
Related Art
There are apparatuses for measuring electrocardiogram, body temperature, blood pressure, pulse rate and blood glucose level, which are devices for measuring bio-signals and the apparatuses check a health state of a user or a patient or detect or measure the bio-signals and display the detected or measured bio-signals on a screen in order to treat the user or patient.
However, since the bio-signal measuring apparatus needs to include a precise sensor for measuring the bio-signal of the user and needs to calculate the measured bio-signal and to calculate a statistic value, the bio-signal measuring apparatus is expensive.
In addition, a warble measuring apparatus such as a garment or a wrist watch or a belt may cause discomfort and inconvenience to the user or the patient, and there are many complicated apparatuses for the user or patient to use.
Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2013-0141289 relates to a system and a method for monitoring a bio-signal for inducing a deep sleep and provides a system for monitoring a bio-signal, which includes a bio-signal measuring unit including a fiber based sensor and measuring the bio-signal of a user who is in his/her sleep by means of the sensor, a sleep state detecting unit detecting analyzing the bio-signal and detecting the sleep state of the user, and a health management service providing unit providing a sleep pattern of the user acquired by collecting and analyzing the sleep state of the user to a health management service with to a terminal possessed by the user during a predetermined period.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1057001 relates to a system for dealing with a sleeping disorder through real-time monitoring and provides a system which is configured to include a respiratory sensing unit for transmitting a result of sensing a gas breathing to a respiratory apparatus by being worn on the respiratory apparatus of a human body, a human body operation sensing unit worn on the human body and transmitting a result of sensing a motion and a posture of the human body, a human body information processing unit generating a control signal for controlling a sleeping state of the human body according to the result sensed by the human body operation sensing unit, and a sleep state control unit executing an operation for controlling the sleeping state of the human body according to the control signal from the human body information processing unit to induce a sleeping posture of a sleeper to be changed, deal with the sleeping order such as apnea, or the like, and enable the sleeper to take a deep sleep.
The present disclosure is made in association with a Korean national research and development project (research project name: Development of a motion game and bracelet type wearable device recognizing hand gesture with offering SDK for AR/VR, project identification number: 2017-0-00595).
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the described technology. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.